


Doing as I Please

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Butt Plugs, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Damsels in Distress, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism Kink, First Time, High Heels, Human Trafficking, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Organized Crime, Psychic Abilities, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: People in the world with psychic abilities are feared, treasured, sought after, and kept.Yuuri has always had the luck that outside the small circle of people nobody knew he had premonitions, simply disguising them as anxiety attacks or small migraines. This allowed him more freedom than the average psychic.After going to college for five years he returns only to get a massive one right at the airport.Now his secret is out and suddenly he is the number one sought after psychic in Japan.To protect him his parents are pressured in signing papers to make him marry into a wealthy family that promises to keep him safe. Yuuri just wants his freedom, and being told he will lose his ability if he loses his virginity leaves him with one option.He convinces his soon to be in-laws to let him invite Phichit over for the wedding, then the night before they sneak out to attend a club so that Yuuri can lose both his virginity and his power. That doesn't go completely as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got an anonymous request for a mix it up challenge, but it took me a moment to realize which list they had gone with. 
> 
> So here's another Mix-It-Up-Challenge.  
> They never actually closed and if you go over to my Tumblr to find the list [ here, ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/172455372579/au-mix-it-up-challenge) you can send in your own request for one. And if what you want isn't on that list just check my prompts tag on my main.   
> I'm good, as long as I get three things to write with I can.

Minako turns on her phone the moment her plane lands, dialing Yutopia's number before she's even at the baggage claim, and again when she steps into the train to Hasetsu. Finally the other side picks up. 

"Hiroko, what is this about you guys thinking about marrying off Yuuri? You don't want that, you know he doesn't want that. So what is going on? I was only gone for a week."

The light sobbing on the other end makes her hold her breath, Hiroko has always been special to her, one of the few people that understood her desire to be more than just Minako. Because of this the Katsuki's were more like family than her actual family.

"There have been threats. They are telling us people are planning to come and steal Yuuri. Hurt him." Hiroko takes in a shaking breath. "We called people. They told us it happens, has happened before. People with abilities, just like my Yuuri-kun, who simply get taken and then sold to the highest bidder." some hiccupping murks the net few words, but Minako is certain Hiroko is saying something about Yuuri needing the protection. "We can't keep him safe. The Tachibana's can. They are rich, Yuuri will get everything he ever wanted, and he'll be safe." 

Minako's shaking in her seat, this was exactly what she had always feared would happen the moment little Yuuri had had that first premonition in her dance studio at the tender age of five. It had been nearly missed if she hadn't seen the odd discoloration in his eyes when he had asked about the event that had made her career end. She could have pretended not to have seen it and just assumed Hiroko had told him, but she had seen people get broken over others trying to use them. It had been the last thing she had wanted for Yuuri. 

After that she had supported him every step of the way to become an independent person who could live his life exactly the way that he wanted, instead of becoming some locked up caged little toy to some rich family that used him to extend their fortune. They had been so successful. Yuuri had even gained so much control that he had been able to study abroad, make friends, and had lived a fairly normal student life. If only he had just lost his virginity before returning to Japan, they wouldn't be in the situation they were now. Yuuri had insisted though that he was only planning to lose that to his intended spouse. Now he would end up married and kept pure for life. lest his ability would be tainted or lost.

"Hiroko," the sobbing stops for a second telling Minako that Hiroko is listening "don't sign anything till I am there to read it first. Please try to stall it as long as possible. I'm in the train and will be home as soon as I can." Minako holds her breath til she hears Hiroko blow her nose and mutter a soft Hai. 

Minako hates that she has to hang up, but she hadn't had the time to charge her phone before she boarded her flight and the battery was old enough to drain quickly. She stares out of the window, praying to every god out there that she makes it back before those Tachibana's pester sweet Hiroko into signing the papers before she gets to them. 

When the train comes to a sudden halt in the middle of nowhere she fears the worst. Sure enough the emergency broadcast lets them know that there had been a report of a disturbance at their next station and the train will be shortly visited by police to see everything was alright. She looks at her phone, why had she not upgraded now she had no internet time left for the month, if she had been able to go online she would look up the Tachibana group and probably find a whole lot of fingers in a whole lot of businesses. A second look tells her the connection is gone. Seems the train was stalled in one of the only electronic dead-zones left in the country. That too could not be a coincidence. 

It is well after dark that her train finally arrives at Hasetsu station and by that time she had already gotten called by Yuuri, who told her in tears how his parents had stalled for as long as they could, that Mari had gone over the contract with a friend from college over the phone. They could not find anything shifty. She had tried to console the inconsolable young man she saw as her own when he broke down stating it was done. With his parents seals on the contract he was to marry into the Tachibana family in a little over one month. 

She had been hard pressed not to swear out loud when he had informed that there were guards all around Yutopia. He had tried to sneak out to go to Minako's studio but they had stopped him. They had told him that as long as he was not safely inside the Tachibana's main house he was in too great a danger. After all everyone in Hasetsu knew Yuuri, he was too well known and would probably be spotted. It was for his own safety and more of that blabla. 

Minako puts her feet down and strides towards Yutopia with a speed like she hasn't had in years. She might be too late to safe Yuuri from this fate but she was not going to allow them to make the boy a prisoner in his own home. She's so busy fuming she walks right into the gates. 

It takes her a moment to realize that this must have been the very first time in years that she sees the gates being closed. Two people is dark suits with earpieces in walk towards the gate, giving her looks as if she is a lice that needs to be squashed. She is not having that.

"You penguins. Open this gate this instant. My nephew and nice are inside, this is my family place and I will not have some up stuck gorilla's keep me out." 

The left one puffs up his chest. "Well this home will soon be part of the Tachibana's conglomerate so we don't think..."

"You don't think indeed!!!" Minako fumes, quickly sending Mari a text that she is outside and demands to be let in. "This place is property of Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki, after them it will be the property of Mari Katsuki. And not a single other person." She sees Mari coming in her direction, a nervous look on her face. Both guards jump their skin when she suddenly steps beside them and starts talking.

"Aunt Minako, what a pleasure to see you. We were so worried when we heard your train had stalled." Mari swiftly removes the chain that keeps the gate closed, a chain Minako is certain they did not own before. How bad had the threats been? How much had they not told her to keep her from worrying. "Do come in. There is so much to tell you." 

Mari guides her past the guards, tossing the right one the key to the chain in passing. Minako catches Mari's look and understands that her nieces quick fingers had gotten the key, not the good intentions of their capturers. So the whole family was being held to make them sign off Yuuri. That just proves that what Minako had feared, it also tells her there would have been very little she could have done. It seemed Yuuri had made himself very coveted by getting that one premonition on live television. 

Once inside she is immediately guided to the family rooms, not missing the cross look Mari sends to the guards standing near what would normally be the common dining room. It seems the Tachibana had set up residence inside. With another guard at the bottom of the stairs, Minako wonders how much room for talking they will have. 

Upon entering the family room she is surprised to find five futons lying on the floor. The weary look on Hiroko's face makes Minako drop her suitcase and run up to her friend wrapping her arms around her the moment she is close. Who cares about clothes getting ruined with tear stains when your friend is in obvious pain. One look at Mari tells her the young woman is in just as much pain so she motions for her to join. 

That is how Yuuri and Toshiya find them when they come back from their showers. It doesn't take too long for them to be pulled into the group hug as well. Minako feels the anger going through Yuuri when he told her there had even been guards in the baths, forbidding him to use anything but the showers. Claiming it wasn't safe enough. But he knew the Tashibana's and their lawyers ('Lawyers Minako, they came with seven of them. Seven.') had been in the baths just a short while earlier. They had even posted a guard on the roof in front of Yuuri's window and on both sides of the annex under it. So he decided to sleep in the family room till they move him to the Tachibana family main home in Tokyo to prepare for the wedding and his life thereafter. 

That night there is very little sleeping, and the next morning Minako if confronted with the family that will take her Yuuri away. She listens to a lot of their talking, realizing there is very little interest in hearing what Yuuri really wants. 

"Gentlemen, if you are really as interested in Yuuri's safe being than I would see it as my duty to inform you to allow him to have his best friend present at the Tachibana house, especially as it is clear the Katsuki's can't leave their business unattended for this long. I am certain Phichit will be able to help you in any preparation as the boy is a very skilled party organizer." The men look at Minako with some slight resentment in their expressions but after a quick look up they see that Phichit is indeed a very acclaimed party planner and they relent. Or so they say, Minako and Yuuri both understand that them saying 'we will contact him' means as much as they will end up 'forgetting' it. 

"Oh do not bother." Yuuri interrupts them before they can make any more excuses. "I will call him this instant. I'm sure he will be here before you know it." Before anyone can stop him Yuuri flips out his phone and calls Phichit. 

"Hello Peach," Phichit calls out something "ah you know I don't speak Thai. I assume you picked up on the news that I kept a little secret from you? You are not angry about that right? Not like that event over at Michael's party back in our second year. Yes horrid party, you can do that a thousand times better. Well actually that is why I am calling you. My parents have agreed on a marriage partner for me. Yes, yes, thank you. So how fast can you get to Japan. I'll hold." 

Yuuri places his hand over the phone when he turns to the Tachibana family representative. "He's looking up flights right now. As we will be here for another two days I hope he can make it before we leave, but if not I will need the Tachibana family home address so that he can meet us there." He turns back to the phone when he hears a sound.

"Really? That soon? Good. No we are going to be here for another two days, I refuse to leave before Mari's birthday. I'll see you then. Yes that will be in time. I'm sorry this means you can't take any of your hamsters with you. Yes, I'm certain your sister will take excellent care of them. Bye bye." 

Yuuri sits back down, looks shyly at his hands and smiles. "He'll be here before Mari's birthday, so that is well in time before we have to leave." Minako knows him and suddenly she can't help but feel a surge of pride for her boy. He then gives her a quick glance and she sees the red fade out of his irises, so he had a premonition while on the phone. She wonders if it will help him though. 

The next morning the bell at the gates ring with a loud cheerful clatter. Mari runs outside to see what all the ruckus is about, only to find Phichit with at least four suitcases and the biggest grin ever. Once inside Yuuri rushes over to greet his friend with a big hug, he mumbles something to him, to soft to be heard by anyone but Minako and she couldn't understand it as she is certain it was in Thai. 

The rest of the day they set out to help set up for Mari's birthday party that evening and discussing plans for Yuuri's upcoming wedding. That evening they get the Tachibana and their guards to let in a small group of friends like the Nishigori's to attend the celebration. Both Yuuri and Minako stay very far away from the alcohol, in fact only one of the lawyers and the family representative drink anything, Toshiya simply claims he was to busy cooking to be drinking. 

The next morning finds them all dragged out of bed before even a decent sunrise by the Tachibana guards, seemed they had planned to surprise the Katsuki's but they had all expected such a thing and had been up even earlier. While the guards go through every suitcase, except for Phichit's beauty-case which is the size of a small carry on because he was not letting them taint his make-up, Hiroko slips Minako a small envelope.

Phichit makes certain he ends up in the same car as Yuuri. "Look I can't judge you guys, and bet you are all just wonderful people, but I came here to support my boy Yuuri so I will be sitting with him. Thank you very much." They both watch as Minako is delegated to sit in the car with the guards before they take place in the Limo that will take them to the private airstrip just outside Hasetsu. "Well Yuuri. Your first time in a private plane." Phichit grins. "Nervous?" Yuuri grins back.

"As long as I have you and Minako there to keep me occupied I might avoid becoming a frequent visitor of the little room." They both start giggling over that. Remembering that one student trip they had taken that had ended with a lot of empty stomachs and filled bags. Their constant chatting and pulling up memories prevent Yuuri from even uttering one word with the three Tachibana in the car. Not that he cares one bit over coming off rude, he will have enough time for that.

The flight to a private airstrip just outside of Tokyo and the ride in a fortified limo to the Tachibana's main house would have been eventful if it wasn't raining so drearily there is near to no view. Yuuri looks outside the window and sighs. "Seems this weather will stay for awhile doesn't it." Phichit glances his phone and nods. 

"Oh well, we have enough time for the wedding, so we might have some luck and end up with sunny, sunny days." 

Yuuri squeezes Minako's hand when they step over the threshold into the main house. It is huge, more a mansion than a house, and Yuuri is certain he will never be able to call it home and be content with it. A man dressed in a uniform, clearly a personal valet of some sort, comes rushing to them.

"Hello, I was told you would come. If you would follow me, I am designated to be your personal servant, and I will show you your room." He bows deeply for Yuuri, who makes a small bow in return. "Your friends can follow Arita she will show them to their rooms." He makes a dismissive motion to a girl in a maid outfit some distance to the left. It is clear that Phichit and Minako's rooms are not anywhere near Yuuri's and most likely everything will be done to keep them separated. Yuuri will not have that. 

"Oh no, they will be sharing my room with me. Were you not informed that Phichit and me were roommates in college and Minako is like an extra mother, I need them close to me at all times. How else could they be insured that my virtue was kept intact. This is a foreign abode after all." The shock on the servants face, who now Yuuri thinks about it never told them his name, is clear. They can see him struggle with his thoughts before he relents and allows Phichit and Minako to also follow him.

"We will have to make some changes to the room but your wishes are our utmost priority so we will." 

It is the clearest 'Fuck you' they get from the man in the whole two weeks they are there. Two weeks because that is when Yuuri, getting called to talk with his future father-in-law after lunch, finds out that the wedding is moved up, his husband to be will arrive the next morning and they will have the ceremony that afternoon. When Yuuri complains that this will make it impossible for his parents or any of the guest he invited to attend he is informed that they had been given information from the national security that there was a plan to take Yuuri and he would be moved to a safer location after the ceremony in light of a 'honeymoon' to prevent any harm from falling over him. He nods and goes to his room.

Half an hour later Phichit claims he needs to take a stroll and walks out the front door to go to a park close by. It is a little over an hour after that that the servant called to Yuuri's room leaves with his head down and a small limp to his walk, not talking to anyone on his way out. Phichit is then still leisurely walking about making small talk to people here and there, looking like he is ready to go back to the mansion. Instead he manages to shake off the guards following him and moves to the small apartment he rented when he was in Tokyo before going to Hasetsu. The name he had used was fake, but the people renting them did not really mind. 

He knocks on the door, which gets opened in a heartbeat. Gone is the limping servant, before him stands Yuuri. Proud and nervous at the same time. 

"You are certain this is going to work?" Yuuri's teeth work his bottom lip like a boat-worker leaving it all raw and tender. "I still can't believe Minako agreed to it. If anything goes wrong they will take it out on her." Phichit pulls his lip free from his teeth.

"It's the best plan we have, and we are lucky we had it all worked out before they 'moved up' that date or we would have had nothing." Phichit huffs. "We already have had to improvise as it was, but it will work. You're just lucky the club is open tonight, as you definitely would not have liked the back-up plan." 

"Back-up plan? There's a back-up plan?" Yuuri stares at his friend. "How bad was it?" The look Phichit gives him says enough. It would have been bad. 

"Just be glad we can go along with the original plan. You found everything?" he looks at the two suitcases that had stayed behind. One was filled with clothes meant for several occasions, Yuuri had already taken out the outfit he was going to wear, the other was still closed but it contained some of the most important things. "Good it seems Seung-Gil had not lied when he said this place might look bad but was as good as any government safe house out there. Now we have to get ready." 

Both of them start prepping for their evening in one of the two bedrooms, then they get dressed and Phichit does Yuuri's make-up under the joy of a delivery pizza. It is well after dark and they received Minako's text that till now no one had cared about Phichit not having come back or questioned Yuuri's desire to have stayed in his room, the boys set out for the final part. Yuuri eyes Phichit when he opens a special bag from his suitcase and takes out what can only be called one of the biggest buttplugs Yuuri had ever seen. 

"Seriously? It couldn't be smaller?" Yuuri feels himself squeeze his butt cheeks together. Phichit just hands him the plug. 

"Just so you know, this is the smallest they have at that party. Really you should see the large." His friend shivers. "Now exchange it with the one you've been wearing your cab is about to arrive. 

Yuuri sighs and moves his hand behind him pulling the plug out that Phichit had smuggled into the mansion by hiding it in his make-up case, putting it on the clean tissue Phichit hands him, it's all glistening from the lube Yuuri had used earlier. He than takes the new one, looking it's tapered form over before setting his eyes on the logo in the handle, it's the sign of the club he's going to, that sign will tell every patron their he is ready to be fucked. All Yuuri can hope is he doesn't chicken out when somebody actually offers. Some lube is smeared over the new plug and he pushes it in.

"Shees Yuuri, you were supposed to ease it in. Not shove it up there, you could have hurt yourself." Phichit's hands are on his shoulders grounding him as this new plug actually does hit his prostate, something the smaller had only succeeded with a little help from his hands. "Okay if you are ready, straighten that Kimono top of yours and let's go." 

Yuuri nods, pulls himself straight, tugs the top down to halfway his thighs covering the top of his socks that are fastened to his suspender belt, hiding that he is wearing underwear that literally only covers his balls and cock but leaves every thing else exposed. Just before he slips on the heels Phichit had gotten him his friend offers him a garter. 

"Look, as your best friend we always agreed I would be the one to put this one before it would be taken of later. This will be as close to that we will ever get." 

He simply responds by lifting up his foot, feeling Phichit move the garter up to the spot it's intended to go. Both look a bit odd at one another. Discussing this while floating on a set of glamingo's in Michael's pool was one thing, to actually do it a whole different experience. Then again, when they talked about it they had thought Yuuri would go back to Japan and find the love of his life before any mentioning of marriages would ever even come up. 

A message on Phichit's phone lets him know the cab arrived, he assists Yuuri down the stairs and into the cab. Waving his friend off calling for him to have a good night Phichit lets out a sigh and sets his part of the plan in motion. Once they realize that Yuuri is missing, which will happen in a few hours when Minako will alert the guards, the tracking devices they planted in all his clothes will be activated. By that time it is Phichit's job to make them think Yuuri is well on his way back to Hasetsu and they will have to think he is all alone. 

Phichit follows the plan to a T, calling Minako in a fantastic rendition of his drunken self claiming he might have taken a bit too much liberties with the drinking on his friends happiness and that he got checked in at a local hotel for the night, the lady behind the desk will indeed report that mister Chulanont had been quite plastered upon arrival. Then Minako will go into the room and find the servant tied up in Yuuri's bed and the note saying Yuuri had gone home. 

Phichit then makes certain the bag they filled with Yuuri's stuff, that they had hidden under both of their outfits when sneaking out, was nicely left on one of the last trains leaving Tokyo before he went back to the hotel room he rented and crawled into bed. To his surprise he gets a phone call from somebody he hadn't thought would call him at 3 in the morning. 

"Seung-Gil. Might I ask why the sudden call?" 

Yuuri looks back at Phichit standing there waving him off. He knows their plan is crazy, he knows he could get everyone in a lot of trouble, but he is damned to end his life being just some caged little decoration. he had heard the horror stories growing up and he wanted to end on neither parts of the tale. Instead he would get the directive over his life back and if that meant letting a complete stranger have their way with his body then so be it. It would at least be his choice and no one else. 

The club Phichit had given him the address to looked like a mansion no different than that of the Tachibana's except this place looked alive, and everywhere Yuuri looked he saw people dressed in a certain manner. He just sat there for several minutes soaking up the realization that Phichit had indeed managed to dress him tamely. The cab driver looked nervous and at one point asked Yuuri if he really wanted to be here. Upon nodding the man simply pushed the device for him to pay under his nose and wished him a good night.

Yuuri's first step is a bit wobbly after being in the cab for nearly half an hour, but he soon finds his footing and walks up to the front doors to the place. The guard that stops him asks to see his invite, the card tucked in the small piece of fabric covering his privates. Which are nearly uncovered when he moves the kimono aside to pull it out. This makes the guard give him the biggest grin. Complimenting him on his get up. Yuuri simply blushes, making the man's laugh follow him inside. 

The music is loud and vibrant, causing Yuuri's blood to pump around more eager, forcing the people about to move. So he moves, moves like he has done at many student parties, and move like he had never done outside the privacy of his own room. Soon people started to pay attention to the man dancing so seductively on the dance floor, and in heels no less. Yuuri knew his feet would hate him in the morning but for now he could not care. 

When the first person moves closer, sneaking a touch here and there, he simply chooses to ignore them. They give up after only half a dance, quickly followed by the next, and the next, and the next. Sometimes Yuuri gives them some hope by moving against them only to dash it in the moment he just leaves them when a new tune starts. The power that gives him makes him laugh, he feels invincible. 

A feeling that gets broken off when he gets pulled to the side of the dance floor quite harshly. Fearing it is one of the Tachibana guards he refuses to open his eyes at first. Till he can clearly feel another man slip their arm around his waist.

"Gentleman," the sultry Russian/French accent sends a shiver down Yuuri's spine "might I ask you not to treat other patrons the way you just did." The hand slips in Yuuri's jacket eliciting a soft sigh when calloused fingers grace his heated skin. "Especially as this man here is quite taken." His head gets turned and soft lips steal his breath. It doesn't take long before Yuuri feels the need to moan into the other man's mouth, his hand already slipped up to tangle themself in the silken hair.

Victor looks down to the floor of one of the clubs he owns, his uncle might call him crazy for having legal clubs while illegal ones are so much more profitable but, he loves being able to spend a whole night there and not having to worry bout the cops busting in and arresting everyone. Plus it's not like his family actually uses those houses for anything important anyway. 

Both he and Christophe see the fine specimen walk in, dressed far more modest then is regular at a night like this, both expecting a partner to follow suit as neither could believe one like that was not yet claimed. When no one came and the man walked onto the dance floor both were shocked to see the ease at which he dance in his heels. 

"Mon Dieu, Victor if my heart wasn't already taken I would have lost it." Victor could simply nod. "Ah, I see. Yours has been stolen has it not?" The playful nudge to his ribs gets his attention back to his friend and the meeting they were actually attending. 

Turning back to the table in the private lounge they set their eyes on Seung-Gil. The stoic handler from a small Korean smuggling group looked way to stoic for a club like Victor's, but in all their years dealing with the Lee family Victor could not remember ever seeing a single one of them smile at all. 

"Sorry for the distraction, owning a club does mean that sometimes you have to get your eyes on the actual dance floor." Victor sits down in his chair, a position that still allows him sight of the floor through the mirrors hung all around the place. Seung-Gil nods.

"As long as it is your eyes and not your cock I don't see how it could get in the way of what we have to discuss." 

Chris nearly spits his drink over the table. Victor simply laughs. "Too true, now what was it you wanted to discuss. It sounded urgent." 

"It is." Seung-Gil leans forward. "Do understand that by bringing you this information I have made it impossible for me to return to my own group. I took long and hard thinking about if I wanted to risk that, but I came to the conclusion that being in your favor outweighs being out of grace with them." Victor blinks, he had never heard of one breaking trust with their own group and live to tell about it. "Three weeks I overheard something that was not meant for my ears, two weeks ago I stumbled on more evidence, and since then I have been trying to piece the information together." He takes a deep breath. 

"Somebody within your family is striking a deal with the Japanese Human traffic agent known as Tora, the Lee family will provide the transport, this person is to serve as a personal slave to the one making the deal. How all this will go about I was not able to find out, the only thing I know is that the drop off will take place in Niigata in two weeks. There the ship containing the cargo will go to a small harbor in a place called Nakotta?" His voice sounds hesitant with the name. Victor's eyes narrow.

"Nakhodka." Not really a question but Seung-Gil nods to confirm that that was indeed the name he had heard. Victor grits his teeth, any other port and he would have dismissed it, but he had picked up murmur about that port in the last few weeks and not from the most trustworthy of his uncle's men. This could not be a coincidence. It also meant that Seung-Gil had indeed put his life on the line to bring him the news. "How did you get more information about this?" 

Seung-Gil blushes lightly, a small twitch at the corner of his mouth makes him almost look as if he knows how to smile. "I have familiarized myself with a particular hacker, they are the best of the best and nearly impossible to get to work for you. And even he hadn't been able to find more than what I just gave you." Seung-Gil sighs. "Poorly he had a family emergency that popped up and he had to cut his visit to me here in Tokyo short." 

Chris hums and even Victor chuckles. So the trader had been in bed with his hacker. Victor wonders if he should help that man too to get a new life as he would have to give him up once Seung-Gil would go under. "Now what is it you want me to do." 

Seung-Gil looks up. "Stop this of course. We both have lost people to the traffic trade, and I can tell you that Tora was involved in both cases, if not for the reason to safe this one life from being ruined. Then what about the countless of others spared this one person's fate?" 

Victor thinks about it. He might be able to call a group together, they could be all here in two weeks with his uncles permission, calling in some favors from some groups here would give them enough fighting power to take out one of the most ferocious human traffickers out there. His hand is out before he can even formulate his thoughts properly.

"You have yourself a deal, as I assume you want the guarantee of safety by the Nikiforov family for your assistance." Seung-Gil nods before slipping his hand in Victor's. "Enjoy the night in the club or move upstairs to one of the guest rooms we keep. We will see how much more information we can collect before this drop off takes place." 

Victor walks back to the edge of the balcony looking out over the floor, seeing that wondrous dancer play one of the other patrons on the floor before simply moving away when the music changes. By the looks of things the man has left a whole string of dented ego's and broken hearts. The latter not as dangerous as the first, proven when one man grabs the dancers wrist and forcefully drags them off the floor. 

This makes Victor turn white with rage, he knows most will think the man is the dancers partner, that they simply played a game of making the other one jealous. He just knows that this is not the case here, that that brute is handling a person he has no right to handle. 

He is on the ground floor and over by the dancer before the man even registers him. Slipping his right arm around the dancers slender waist sends a jolt through his body. It feels as if he is where he should have always been. The look he gives the man that had dragged him away makes it clear he overstepped a boundary. 

Now the man seems smart enough to recognize Victor's jacket. As the owner he stands known for his exquisite taste even if his younger cousin thinks otherwise. But he feels the need to bring the nail down where it hurts. 

"Gentleman, might I ask you not to treat other patrons the way you just did." He feels the dancers body tremble when he talks, sees the slight parting of the lips when his hand slips in the kimono shirt, parting it baring the dancers torso for all to see. "Especially as he is quite taken." With that he slips his hand under the dancers chin and steals his lips. 

He feels the left hand move up, through his hair and for a moment he expects to be pulled away. Maybe even to get slapped. He did not expect to be pushed closer, to feel a tongue lick against his lips, begging for more. Victor slowly sways the man's hips to the music deepening the kiss, wondering just how far he will be allowed to go. To test it out he lets his hand slip down from the man's torso to his stomach, then down to his crotch where his cock is clearly getting bigger with every passing second. Victor opens one eye to see and nearly chokes when he realizes the only thing holding that fantastic specimen's cock down is a piece of fabric that should not be considered coverage at all. 

Yuuri feels the man's hand slip down, down to where his body is eagerly responding to the man's ministrations. Should he ask for them to go someplace private. A part of Yuuri really wants that, but the other part of him fears that it will mean to break the spell they are currently under. Then that wondrous calloused hand slips past his navel and simply strokes him through his panty. Yuuri keens at that touch. 

No matter how many times he had masturbated in his life it held no comparison to the hand of another person. The knowledge that he had no idea what would come next was so invigorating Yuuri knew he was harder than he had ever been before. Judging from the bulge he was rubbing his ass against he wasn't the only one influenced. Plus every time he rubbed against that bulge the plug in his ass rubbed his prostate, making it clear he was too close for anything else. He pulls his lips away from the kiss to whisper his pleading for more against them. 

The searing kiss along with the panty being pushed aside, exposing Yuuri to all, sends fire through his body. It doesn't even take the stranger long to push him over the edge, those calloused skin over his cock simply too much for Yuuri to take. 

Victor looks at the dancer slumped against him, never before had he done what he just did. Sure he knew that on nights like this enough people used the clubs special features to get their rocks of as they would say. And more than once he had seen actual orgies take place on some of the loungers. But he had never actively partaken in a sexual act for all to see. He pulls his handkerchief from his pocket and cleans his other hand before removing the cum from the dancer. After that he slips the man's panty back in place, scoops him up in his arms and moves towards the private elevator that will take him to his own floor.

Yuuri feels himself get picked up, still high on the best orgasm he had ever had, who knew he had a kink like that. Phichit probably did, hence he had chosen this venue for Yuuri, although he doubts even his friend knew how far Yuuri would have let the man go. because right now Yuuri is more than convinced that if this man had pushed him over one of the sofa and fucked him right there on the dance floor he would have let him. 

He opens his eyes when he hears doors open. To his surprise he finds himself in quite a sterile elevator. When a pair of the bluest eyes he ever saw focus on him he becomes aware he made a noise. The smile he is treated on the most gorgeous ever, actually now that Yuuri focuses a bit he has to come to the conclusion he is literally in the arms of the most beautiful man he has ever seen. 

"Well I fear I have to disagree, but only because I am looking at you." The man laughs. "Now seeing as I have every intention of taking you to my room and fuck your brains out, it would be nice to at least have a name for me to moan while pounding in you. Don't you agree?" 

Yuuri feels the blush burst out in full bloom on his cheeks. he can't believe somebody actually uses words like that and not feel embarrassed about it. Then again, it had been his whole intent to have his brains fucked out so why bother pretending.

"It's Yuuri, and I hope your cock is as good as your tongue because I could use the pounding. Although knowing the name I'll be screaming would be equally as nice." 

Seems two can play dirty and the man stumbles while he steps out of the elevator, a blush dusting his cheeks pink. Even blushing is apparently a simple state of perfection with this man. Wonder if he's at least an ugly crier. 

"Victor, the name is Victor. Although Vitya or Vitenka are also both permitted, those might even get you a nice slap on that fantastic ass of yours if you want." 

Yuuri slips out of Victor's grip, realizing they are the same height because of his heels, he leans forward. With his lips only a breath from Victor's he slips his hand over the man's crotch and squeezes in the cock outlined and straining the fabric.

"In that case," he smiles "Vitya, show me your worst as I'm craving some action."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the smut happens some questions need to be answered. 
> 
> Yuuri understands but also fears Victor might not want to continue.
> 
> His worries are for nothing, if anything it just makes Victor want to lay his claim on Yuuri for no one to mistake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was not supposed to be a chapter 2.  
> My original Idea was for a story with about 3k of words total.  
> I failed in the best way possible. :}

Minako stares at the bottom of the bottle of expensive sake she just drained, a sloppy smile comes over her face while turning to the man across the table from her, her fingers triple over the table and snatch his sake right from next his plate. She makes a mocking salute with it before she downs it.

"You know I never thought my boy would get married." She hiccups. "Sure thought he's married to his dancing." A deep sigh. "He is such a beautiful dancer, just looking at him makes my old dancer heart ache for the floor." She slams the sake cup down and points at the Tachibana family head. "He deserves the best stages. I always thought he would end up like me, married to the dance floor, slave to the music." 

At that she burst out in the most ugly drunken crying she could muster. The men around the table all look at the head in several stages of upset and nervousness, not knowing what to do with this obvious drunken woman. The head looks a bit frazzled, this dinner was not going as planned. Not only had that Katsuki boy locked himself in his room with what he was told several bottles of wine, but his best friend had snuck out right under the sight of his guards and managed to get lost in the city drunk off his rocks apparently, and now here was the mother like figure that had managed to bottom out three bottles of Sake before resulting in a blubbering mess. 

He could not allow this woman and that boy get any dumb drunken ideas, so he tells his guards to escort her to the room they had originally planned for her. Hopefully they would both be too drunk to even realize the other was not in the room. 

Once Minako is out of the room he leans back in his chair in a more relaxing way. Tomorrow his son would come back from that last business trip he had asked of him, and the Katsuki boy would officially become property by marriage to the Tachibana. He smiles imagining the luck they had had the kid had had that premonition on National TV, if not for that who know if they would have ever spotted his talent. Only a few more days and that talent would make the Tachibana richer than they were ever before. And if tonight's plan goes as planned they will even have one strong ally more and a possible threat less. His eyes move to the clock, only a little less than 2 hours to go.

Minako gets pushed into a guest room, a new bottle of Sake tossed on the bed, the door locks behind her. She stumbles to the bed, picks up the bottle and cradles it to her cheek, all the while keeping her phone hidden behind the label and her jacket. When Phichit's little app shows her no active camera's are in the room, she drops the drunk act as fast as she pulled it up. Things could not have gone better, not only did she manage to drag dinner and the drink afterwards out to well after midnight, but now that they placed her in a different room for the night... 

Her grin gets practically evil. Poor Tachibana just got an even bigger disadvantage in getting to Yuuri in time. Seeing no harm she opens the Sake and finishes it up drinking straight from the bottle. She can't wait to be back in Hasetsu, at least Hiroko gives her stuff that might be cheap but unlike this expensive garbage it has some alcohol to it. 

Yuuri's back hits the wall next to the large double doors he assumes lead to Victor's bedroom with quite a thud. His legs wrap around Victors hips, grinding his butt and the plug in it on the hard bulge he's sporting, he nips at Victor's lips between kisses. His moans are so hearty he's certain if anybody down on the dance floor really tries they should be able to hear him. Finally he understands all those stories he had heard in college, thinking they had just been joking about the feeling of want one could have.

Victor's hand tangles in his hair, pulling his head aside to suck a bruise on the side of his neck, making Yuuri keen and plead for more. More marks, please please please, leave as many as you can. The words just keep bubbling from Yuuri's lips. Teeth nip at the sensitive spot sending a shiver down Yuuri's spine. Let everyone know they can't own me, brand me used. The words leave his lips before he can stop them. 

The effect of them is immediate on Victor. He pulls away from Yuuri getting a good arm length distance between them. He has to close his eyes and take in a deep breath to calm down his blood coursing through his veins, down his crotch and out of his brain, screaming for him to put his bloody cock in the man he is now holding tight against the wall. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the kiss swollen lips, before he settles on Yuuri's eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that nearly look like they have a glow of red over them. 

"I thought you were different when I saw you walk in. Honestly expected a partner to walk in right after you, not believing a beautiful person like you could be unattached. And I was right, wasn't I?" Victor feels like a bucket of cold water gets tossed over him. The last thing he could use was to fuck with some high end Yakuza's play toy. Or worse the legal spouse of some conglomerate honcho in for a little fun. He was not going to let himself used as an extra marital fun time. 

Yuuri blanches under the harsh look on Victor's face. He could almost see the accusations going through the other's mind. When Victor's hands slip from his shoulders he feels his chance slip through his fingers like the sand on the beaches of Hasetsu. Images burst through his mind, images of him running through across the beach like he has done dozens of time. Those images spur him on to step forward and grab Victor by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close

"I belong to no one. I was raised by parents that believed I should be the person I wanted to be, they bend over backwards to afford me doing a double major abroad. My godmother instilled a strong will of independence in me. Just because I have some talents they sought after did not give them the right to bully my parents in signing that ridiculous contract. But I can tell you my parents, godmother, and best friend have done everything in their power to help me find a way out of it. So either, you will fuck the ever loving brains out of me, or so help me I will go down to that dance floor and let every single fuck willing have a go at me." He pushes Victor two steps back. "Understood." 

"An arranged marriage." it's not a question but Yuuri still nods. "Double major? In what?" The question tosses Yuuri out of balance enough for Victor to step in closer. 

"International Business Masters, and a Bachelor in Dance. It has always been my dream to own my own dance school just like my godmother." Yuuri swallows when Victor flicks his tongue over the ridge of his ear. "Victor?" 

"No one but me will be fucking your brains out tonight, or ever again if I get a say in it." he leans back to see a surprised look in Yuuri's eyes, who are a dark brown like melted chocolate not a trace of red in sight. "You stole my heart the moment I saw you and I will do everything in my power to prove we are a damn good idea together." 

At that he rolls his crotch against Yuuri's hip. The thought of Yuuri being with somebody might have made him lose some of his hardness, the determination on his face had breath new life in Victor's cock. The longing sigh falling from Yuuri's lips prove he isn't the only one still longing for more. When Yuuri's fingers tangle in his hair and pull his lips against his own Victor does nothing to fight it. 

The kiss is messy, their teeth clang together, lips get bitten, tongues get sucked on, and strings of drool drip from chins. By the time they part Victor's coat has found its way to the floor a good distance away, his shirt is open and missing quite a few buttons, his belt has been removed for the most hanging strong by one belt loop, and his choice to go commando that evening is clearly appreciated. 

Yuuri can't help but feel his legs shake when he unpacks the cock that will fuck him. He had thought Victor was big when he had felt that bulge ride up against him, but he had not been able to realize just how big he was. His fingers wrap around it, feeling the smooth silken like skin pulls under his touch, the warmth radiating from it. Whimpering about how he'll be surely split in half on it makes him bite his lips to try and hide his nerves. 

A soft hand cradling his cheek and a thumb pulling his lip free makes him look up, meeting Victor's smug grin before setting on his eyes filled with unbridled want. "From that look on your face I assume you've never had something of this size in you." The chuckle that bubbles out of Victor can only be called pleased. "If you want I can go slow. It will take some time but I have been told that having it pushed in centimeter for centimeter is quite the experience." 

Yuuri shakes his head. "Gods no. Maybe later. But I want this slammed in me so hard and so deep I will lose my composure." He takes in a stuttering breath. "Just the thought of this thing splitting me open, breaking me in ways I have never been broken before, I fear I could come from that thought alone." Yuuri giggles when he hears Victor take in a gulp of breath uttering what can only be some Russian swear word. 

The smooth skin of the cock gets pulled from his hand when Victor drops on his knees in front of Yuuri. Being bereaved of it he grabs Victor's hair instead, maybe a bit more forceful than intended, eliciting a deep moan that reverberates through Yuuri. One he echo's when Victor pulls the small piece of fabric aside and swallows down his whole length in one go. Apparently Victor feels no shame in giving blowjobs, and by the feel of it he is quite exquisite in his ability. It takes him near to no time to have Yuuri cum down his throat, especially when he slips his hands over his butt putting playful pressure on the plug in a clear mimic of a good pounding. 

Victor lets Yuuri's cock out of the confinements of his lips with a loud pop, giving a good lick over the head to steal the last of the cum that was coming out, letting it drop half hard and sensitive before pressing his lips under Yuuri's navel. Slowly kissing his way up over Yuuri's body, till he makes it to the nipples sucking them in between his lips in turn till they are hard and red, causing Yuuri to lose even the ragged breath he had left after his orgasm. A look down tells him Yuuri's even almost all the way back to full hardness. 

"Wow, Yuuri. You must have stellar stamina. I bet once we get to you fucking me I will be a pitying mess before you are even halfway done with me." Victor kisses Yuuri harshly to hide the wanting blush on his cheeks. They haven't even got around to the actual bedroom yet and Victor's already thinking of what they will do next. 

Yuuri pinches his eyes shut, his mind flooded with the images of Victor under him in a bed. On his back, clawing the sheets, or Yuuri's back, maybe even with his hands strapped above his head, or with his ass up, arms held behind his back while Yuuri pounds into him. Either way it is clear the sheets would be unsalvageable after that and the sheer thought of wrecking what looks and feel like expensive silken sheets make Yuuri moan loudly into the kiss. 

"I am known to go on for hours on the dance floor, what you saw tonight was only a warm up." The belt that was still holding the Kimono top somewhat in place lands against the elevator doors with a loud clatter, the kimono flutters down next. "Victor as much as I seem to have an exhibition kink, we are almost in the bedroom. You can fuck me against the door all you want but I want to get inside first." 

"Ah Yuuri, so bossy." Victor nips his bottom lip, squeezes his butt before letting go and push in the code to unlock the doors. Yuuri has just enough time to register that the bed in the room looks almost identical as the one in those fantasies he just had about fucking Victor before he finds himself face first pressed up against the door. 

The first push of Victor's hard cock grinding up against the plug sends sparks through Yuuri's body, the continues grinding nearly enough to get Yuuri ready to spill yet again. His hand moves down and pinches his cock just right to taper off the need. The rumble from Victor's laugh goes right through him.

"I damn to pop a third time tonight without your cock being buried in me. I'll be thinking of the worst scenarios next if I have to. Now get that fucking plug out and fill me up." 

A harsh bite to his nape followed by a lick and a soft suck make him almost lose the need to keep his orgasm down. 

"Stay." Victor pushes himself against Yuuri in one slow grind. "If you are indeed planning to take me in one go I'm gonna get some lube and prep you a bit. After all you might want to feel like I broke you, there is no reason to cause actual damage. Plus my fingers are a fantastic treat..." 

The growl coming from Yuuri makes Victor cock his eyebrow, when he catches the glare send over the shoulder he wonders what he did wrong. That is till Yuuri opens his mouth.

"Stop telling me what past lovers told you. You are mine now and you better never forget to keep looking at me." Yuuri's eyes shine in the light coming in through the windows. "Now get that lube and get me ready, you've made me wait long enough as it is." Yuuri takes Victor's wrist, takes a look at the watch before removing it and tossing it towards the small dresser. "It's already midnight, and I've been riding that plug since nine." 

Victor doesn't know how fast he has to scramble to get to his bedside cabinet, happy he got the same set up here as he has in his apartment back in Russia, grabs the lube while shedding his shoes and pants before returning to Yuuri. His wonderful Yuuri who has not said anything in denial about this being more than a one night stand. If anything it sounds like Yuuri is as intent on it being more as he is. So what if that thought causes him to have a loopy grin, he's feeling more alive than he has in months. 

The thought about what had caused his feeling drop nearly kills the mood till he turns back to the door to find Yuuri leaning down, a hand between his legs, pushing the plug in and out of his hole. The panting and mewling sounds he's making fizzle out any thought Victor could have that isn't about getting over there and replace that plug with his cock. 

When his hand gets pulled from the plug he nearly lets out a whine of displeasure, till the plug is pulled out nearly completely before getting slapped back in all slicked up with more lube. If he had thought it had been a thrill to get that thing in the first time, having it done by Victor, knowing it is just the first part of prepping him for that wondrous cock, makes Yuuri hum in delight. 

Working that plug in and out of Yuuri, lathering it with more lube every time he slaps it back in, is a treat. Just seeing that thing get sucked into that glistening pucker, seeing it open up when the bulbous form slips out, it all causes Victor to start panting. But he needs Yuuri to be ready, really ready. His breath hitches when he feels fingers play with his balls, one look down tells him Yuuri has bend down so far his hand between his legs can just reach Victor's privates. This sends the best sparks through his cock, which is already dripping precum in a constant bubbling notion. He moves a bit closer to allow Yuuri even more access. 

"Yuuri, if you go on like that I will bloody shoot you full the moment I slam into you." 

All he hears is a drunken giggle, realizing Yuuri is already far along the path of bliss he simply doubles his actions. Pulling out the plug, he finally notices the clubs logo on it. Seeing as he would have known if Yuuri was a regular he wonders who had provided the medium sized plug to him. he doubt it was the parents, so that leaves either the godmother or the friend. Something he'll have to ask, among a lot of things he'd need to ask Yuuri before they get married. And he is convinced that is the path they are on.

He pushes in four of his fingers, filling the gap the plug left for him, twisting them till he finds the prostate. The sounds coming from Yuuri when he pushes it makes Victor want to do it again, and again, till Yuuri comes from that alone. Knowing they will have enough time for it in years to come he simply pulls his fingers back a bit and concentrate on getting enough stretch. Once Yuuri feels loose enough he pulls his fingers out. 

"Yuuri." Victor leans over, his hand over Yuuri's throat pulling him up a bit. Yuuri barely seems able to open his eyes and when he gets just a sliver open they appear more red than brown. "I want to fill you up with my cum so badly, but I don't know if you'd like that." 

Yuuri blinks, trying to concentrate on the Victor in the room and not one of the dozens upon dozens of Victor's fucking him in his mind. "I'm clean. One of the stipulations was a complete medical check, so unless you aren't sure about yourself I want you dripping out of me when you are done cumming." A lazy smile graces his lips, when he hears that swear word again. 

Next his mind focuses on the pressure pushed against his ass. "Then I'll have you as is." Those are the last words Yuuri hears before he feels his body rip apart and burn. He had told Victor to just fuck his brains out and the man delivered, slamming in completely with one massive thrust. He screams louder than he thought possible, leaving large streaks of cum against the door when he cums hard, his body trembles beyond his control. he doesn't even realize he started to say some prayers in Japanese combined with some of the swears he picked up in America. 

"Too big, too big. How can you be so big. Ah." Victor holds Yuuri tight, knowing that as he came having Victor still buried inside could soon be too much indeed. "More, Victor, more. Why are you not moving? I know you can do better." Yuuri mewls out plead after plead. "I told you to fuck my brains out, so get fucking." 

Pulling out and slamming back in was never this delightful, the sounds Yuuri makes when he starts pounding him against the door are an utter delight. Knowing he is ever so close he doubles his effort wanting Yuuri to at least have some pleasure out of it before it really becomes to much. Remembering the reaction he had gotten from his nipple exploration earlier he moves his hands from Yuuri's hips up his chest and pinches them slightly. The last thing he expected was for Yuuri to come a second time, this time pulling Victor over the edge with him. 

Yuuri's mind blanks out for a moment when that next orgasm hits, somehow he finds himself standing in a light sea-green painted room, leaning over a small crib lined with white lace and soft sheets. Several lovely pillows align one side of the small bed, he even spots one with a tiger print on it. He turns from the small bed, pets the two poodles at his feet. The large one he calls Makkachin, the smaller one Victor Junior or Vicchan for short. When he looks at the open doors he sees Victor looking at him, his hair a bit longer, his face a bit older, a small scar on his cheek that wasn't there before, and their new born daughter in his arms. Yuuri walks over his negligee billowing around him, laying his hand on the cheek with the scar, the light shining on the ring on his finger, looking at the man...

"Yuuri, Yuuri, please." When Yuuri opens his eyes he finds himself on the bed, Victor hanging over him. His hair still short, no scar in sight, a look of utter worry on his face. "You passed out, but your eyes. Your eyes..." Yuuri lets out a sad chuckle.

"Yeah. My eyes." he lifts his hands, places them on Victor's cheeks, and pulls him down in a deep kiss. "I don't care. Victor, I just saw the most wondrous thing." 

Victor tries to wrap his head around the fact that when Yuuri had talked about his talents he had been talking about something else than his dancing, letting himself pulled down in the kiss without much of a resistance. He had seen the look on Yuuri's face, whatever possible future he had been granted it had been one of utter joy. 

His back hits the mattress with a definite thud, finding Yuuri pulling himself in a sitting position above him a cheeky smile on his lips. "I might not be able to carry our children but lord knows I will fuck you dry trying." 'Children?' Victor's mind wants to yell, wants to ask Yuuri what he means, wants to... Enjoy the feeling of Yuuri riding his cock between his cheeks, filling his veins with the desire to harden up again. Making him want to fuck back into that fantastic heat, get that sensation again that ended way too soon.

"Yuuri, I'm not certain either of us could go another round." Yuuri kisses any other words from his lips. Stroking his cock a few times, proving to Victor he might think he's not ready, his body is more than willing to try. He tries to warn Yuuri though when he feels his cock being guided to the other's hole. 

The burn of pushing the head of Victor's cock back in causes Yuuri to start crying. With tears streaming down his cheeks he forces himself to take in more and more of the big cock, not getting more than half in before he has to stop. His breath is ragged and he feels ready to fall over. He looks at Victor pleadingly, biting his lip, making soft keening noises. He knows he is understood when Victor pulls him to the chest and rolls them over. 

There's no thrusting or pounding, just grinding, sending sparks to every part of Yuuri's body and his mind in overdrive. Image after image floods his mind while Victor makes love to him. Till suddenly he gets hit with what he now knows is a vision that is a near certainty. 

Yuuri finds himself standing on the dance floor, unseen by all the people still dancing and doing other activities in the club. In a corner he spots a man he knows has something to do with Victor, several images layer over one another. In one the man is alone, in another he is talking to another man with brownish curly hair, and yet another he and Victor are sitting at one of the tables near the bar, in all the man is enjoying the activities around him. 

Yuuri's eyes swivel around wondering what it is that needs to be seen when his eyes fall on the large clock above the door. One moment the hands point at 2 and the club is buzzing with activity, the next it's ten minutes past and there is blood everywhere. He knows what's going to happen.

Pushing Victor off and away from him is painful, both emotionally as he wants to stay close as physically as his body is not agreeing with any movement. He doesn't care as he scrambles to the side of the bed to see what time it is. The sigh he lets out when he sees it's twelve minutes to 2, makes him go nearly lax. 

The strong arms that slip around him make him almost relax, till he remembers what he saw. He stops Victor from kissing him by slapping his hand over the man's mouth. Victor licks his fingers playfully but when Yuuri simply scowls at him he tenses a bit. Yuuri knows his eyes are like the brightest rubies right now and Victor seems to understand. so he slips his hands to cradle the man's cheeks.

"You have to call Chris now! Tell him to evac the club in under ten minutes, get his ass up here and make that man he fancies to get the car ready for us to go. men are coming, they are ordered to disrupt the club, make it look like a simple attack with casualties. It is not. They are sent here to kill. They are sent here to kill you." Victor's eyes grow wide. "They will be here at 2 sharp. Call him now." 

Victor's eyes move to the clock where the digits show him it's just ten minutes to 2, he nods to Yuuri. Then stumbles out of the bed and moves towards the door as fast as he can. It isn't till he stumbles into the hall Yuuri realizes his phone was likely in the pocket of his jacket and not his pants. A suspicion that gets confirmed when Victor stumbles back in trying to open his pocket, in the end he simply rips the button off. 

He's never been more happy to have Chris on speed dial than he is now, All he can hope is that his friend picks up at the first ring. If he's down in the club it can happen that he misses the phone vibrate due to the beat of the music. When after three rings he's still getting no answer he fears the worst. A click tells him it went to voicemail. He swears and calls again, his eyes focused on the clock slowly ticking ever closer to 2. Finally at three minutes to two the phone gets picked up.

"Ami, I figured you might have something better to do than to...."

"Shut up Chris. Yuuri is a prophet, You need to evac the club now, we are under attack and they will be here in less than 2 minutes. Pull the fire alarm and drag Masumi up to my chambers."

"Wait Yuri? But how when did he..."

"Not Yura, Yuuri, the dancer. His name is similar to my cousin yes. Now hurry you are running out of time."

Yuuri had stumbled to the dresser pulling open drawers at random, finding the one with underwear in them. Not something he would normally wear but good enough. He jolts when the fire alarm starts blaring at one minute to 2. When he turns the world suddenly seems to falter, the only thing saving him from meeting the floor head on are Victor's arms. Victor who somehow had managed to put on his pants, again going commando, while calling Chris, wraps a sheet around Yuuri. 

He is carried out of the room right when Chris comes out of the elevator. Both men have a grim look on their face. "You think this has to do about the Lee boy?" Victor gives a nod to state he is near certain about that. "Then we need to go to him, we promised his safety after all. But how did they find out? Do you think..." The silence between the men chills Yuuri. Just before they get to the stairs he remembers something important though.

"Victor, my Kimono top! I need that." Victor looks at Yuuri.

"Please Yuuri, I will buy you all the tops you want. But first..." Yuuri quickly kisses him.

"No. My papers are in there. My parents gave them an empty envelope and my godmother the real one. Without it I can't do anything." 

Understanding blooms on Victor's face and he nods to Chris to go get it while he moves down the stairs to the room that Seung-Gil chose. Chris gets back with them right when they reach the door, before they can knock they hear the sounds of one of their guards at the south staircase yell something and two shots get fired. Chris pushes in the saafe code to open the doors and calls just before pushing it open. The knife still misses him barely. Seung-Gil stands fully clothed and with his bag around his shoulders ready for action. Must have gone in survival mode the moment he had been woken by the fire alarm. 

With the door locked behind them and the stairs compromised they have no idea what to do. That is till Yuuri points to the window that looks out to an indoor garden. A garden used by the club guests to smoke. The club guests and the cooks as one of the entries is attached to one of the lesser used pantries. A pantry that happens to be connected to the underground garage. 

Chris kicks open the windows, looks down and with a determined nod, he climbs out and drops himself down to the bushes under neat, Seung-Gil soon follows, Victor takes one look at Yuuri's tired form, kisses him on the forehead and drops him down into Chris's waiting arms, before jumping down himself. 

They only just reach the door to the pantry when a loud bang shakes the building around them, one glance tells them Victor's room is no more. After that they ran as fast as they can to the garage, finding the car ready to leave, Victor's driver behind the wheel and Masumi standing brandishing a gun next to the open door. 

With no time for introductions Masumi simply shoves Victor into the car while he still holds Yuuri, Chris and Seung-Gil scurry in next, before he gets in and closes the door. Masumi sits down next to Victor and with a quick tap on the partition the car sets off through the tunnel Victor had recently built for such an occasion. He had wanted to surprise his uncle and Yakov with it the next time the came, now he could tell them just how effective it was. 

"Do we have any idea who it is that attacked us?" Masumi's calm voice pulls Victor out of his spiraling thoughts. "Because all in good manner, these men are clearly not from the Lee family, so as much as I would love to point this on the traitor we took in." He simply shakes his head. 

Seung-Gil doesn't seem to mind the insult one bit, simply pulling out a laptop from his bag and starts to type. After a small moment he taps Chris on his shoulder nad points at something on his screen. "It's easier asking permission as you want to know as badly as me." The stoic voice makes Yuuri look up from where he had his face snuggled under Victor's chin. 

Chris looks amazed for a moment then types something down. "There. I'll have to change those passwords soon anyway." Seung-Gil nods calmly before moving his eyes back to the screen. Victor pushes the communication in the console so that he can tell the driver to take the shortest route to the airstrip his plane is located. Masumi flips out his phone to get them ready to get in the air almost immediately.

Yuuri tries to get around the screaming images in his mind to see if he can remember why he has the feeling he knows Seung-Gil from someplace, but as far as he knew he never before getting in the claws of the Tachibana had he ever been in a position to come along somebody so clearly a criminal. And from the looks of things Chris and Victor didn't make all their money legally either. He should be repulsed by it but he's not, he just hopes they are not into anything he really despises. 

The car takes a sharp turn making Yuuri stick out his hand to balance himself as none of them is wearing a seat belt. His breath stops when he sees images after images. Turning so that he can get to the console, he presses the button he knows Victor used to talk to the driver. The moment the man responds Yuuri goes off in rapid Japanese, the urgency thick in his voice. There is a clear Hai from the console just before the car takes a sharp turn. 

It's too dark for any of them to be able to see anything outside but by the feel of things they are not on any road meant for cars. Masumi simply stares at Yuuri before he looks back at Victor. "He just told the driver how to drive to prevent us from getting caught in one of the traps they set up along the way, in case you did succeed to escape." 

"Found it." All look at Seung-Gil. "Peach knows how to build a tool all right." Seung-Gil turns the screen so that they can all see the faces on it. 

"Meet the men send to kill you Victor. Most of them are lackeys except this one, he's the son of the head of the group. Tachibana Kotetsu. First born son of Tachibana Toraichi." 

Victor feels Yuuri tense up significantly. He looks down ready to utter words to calm the man's nerves till he sees the odd shade of color. "Yuuri? Yuuri? What is wrong?" 

Yuuri looks up at Victor. The red residing from his eyes leaving them brown, and weary. His hand moves to the screen touching the calm face of the Tachibana heir. A sudden jolt of red flashes up but he pushes it down forcing himself to give Victor an answer. "They go by the name of Tora in your part of the world. And at noon today I was supposed to marry him." He hums... "The wedding was supposed to be in two weeks from now, and they know where your cousin is." 

Yuuri suddenly grins widely. "I know how to get them all back. It's perfect, and you are going to hate every part of the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your own Mix-it-up-challenge check out the post [ here, ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/172455372579/au-mix-it-up-challenge) you can send in your own request for one. And if what you want isn't on that list just check my prompts tag on my main.  
> I'm good, as long as I get three things to write with I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe me and Yuuri've seen to many spy movies. Phichit wonders.
> 
> Who could even think of such a thing. Chris ponders
> 
> Now all comes to an end. Minako states
> 
> A good conclusion up to Fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to a story that should have been much shorter.  
> Anonymous, thank you for letting me play about with this.
> 
> Hope you all like the ending. 
> 
> And don't be confused everything will make sense in the end.

3am:  
"Not Seung-Gil. But I do have some things I would like you to do for me."

3:51am  
A small spike is seen in the security relay at the Tachibana mansion, but it soon falls back to normal and it's simply discarded as nothing important.

7am:  
There is a loud banging at the door of the Tachibana mansion. The men at the breakfast table all look up from their lavish celebratory breakfast, they look at the head of the table, Tachibana Toraichi looks not the least bit pleased about being interrupted. His brisk move to tell one of his servants to open the bloody door is cut short when he hears the voice calling for that drunken Hasetsu woman. 

Wondering what that miserable little Thai is thinking to make such a scene so early in the morning he tosses his napkin on the table and moves to the door himself. He has gotten some good news over the night, his son is supposed to be home in a few hours, and the marriage is such a done deal there is nothing that can stop it. After all, even if the katsuki family thought of something to break the contract, they won't ever make it in time here to stop it. 

Once by the door he crosses his arms over his chest. His cufflinks catch the early morning sunrise, when the doors get opened. He is appalled to see the obviously disheveled look on the young man stumbling in, still smelling like the amount of alcohol he must have consumed that previous night. 

The boy looks up, slightly bewildered as if he had not expected to have the doors opened for him, but the moment his eyes meet Toraichi they turn cold. Cold and full of rage. It is a look he has seen on many faces before, his line of work makes it nearly impossible to miss getting people to look at you as if they are ready to kill you. If the boy is foolish enough to do so Toraichi will be in his right to...

"You ass. You promised he was safe here!!" Phichits finger pokes in his chest. The next moment tears start to fall from those large grey eyes. "That was the only reason they agreed to that contract, you were going to keep him safe. You... you..." 

"Phichit? What's going on?" Minako stumbles from the hallway leading to the guest room she had been dropped in the night before, still clutching the sake bottle. "Did you have to make such a racket coming in. If you wake Yuuri like this his hangover will be.."

"He's not here!!" Phichit's voices rises in tone before breaking on a crack in the end. "I was called just a short while ago. If I... if I..." 

His loud sobbing fills the silence that filled the whole hall on his statement. He takes in a deep breath when Tachibana grabs him by the shirt. Alcohol breath be damned, what is that punk talking about. He doesn't realize he said it out loud till Phichit's eyes grow dark again. The boy pushes him off, making him take a step back.

"You failed on your half of the deal. That is what I'm talking about. Did anyone even look at him after lunch yesterday. I thought he was safe here!! And they took him, hurt him, they... they..." Phichit shakes his head. "The only good about this is that this leaves that contract null and void, you failed in keeping him safe." 

Minako drops the sake bottle that shatters into hundreds of pieces, before she runs to Phichit. "Who? What are you talking about? Yuuri's in his room." She looks at Tachibana, pleadingly. "He has to be. You said no one could get to him here." 

The accusation in that last remark makes Tachibana straighten his back. "Of course he is. There is no way he could be anywhere else." The man turns on his heels and stomps up the stairs, straight to the most guarded wing of the house, followed on the heels by Minako and Phichit. 

He slams his fist on the door several times before Phichit lets out a sigh and pulls his key from his pocket. He offers it to the man with a look on his face that makes it clear that he is not appreciating the current actions. Tachibana grabs the key, not caring he hurts Phichit in the process, opening the door. Minako leans over to phichit, whispering just hard enough for Tachibana to hear it.

"Do you know who took him?" Phichit makes a small nod.

"The agent I spoke said that the information they had was that it was a human trafficker which called himself Tora." 

Tachibana turns around, his face flushed red. "That is impossible. They must be wrong." 

He pushes the doors open to the sight of a few empty bottles of wine, several tossed about chairs, and the servant still tied up in nothing but his birthday suit lying unconscious just over the threshold to the bathroom. The doors leading to the balcony, which should have been bolted shut, are left wide open. Not a trace of Yuuri in sight, but there are bloody traces leading from the bathroom to the balcony doors. 

The sound coming from Minako is best described as inhuman. Phichit wraps his arms around her, patting her back. "Don't worry, he's still alive. They told me they had him someplace safe." he sends daggers at Tachibana with his next look. "And I have far more trust in the police than in our current host." 

A loud ringing noise informs them all that there is somebody at the main gate. Phichit lets out a sigh. "That must be the officers. When they first called me I was so shocked I had already hung up and dialed for a cab before I could tell them where I was, or give them this address. I've been calling you like crazy all the way over and they didn't get me to pick up the phone till I was practically outside the gate." He looks at Minako with a small frown to his eyes. "Why did you not pick up?" 

Minako simply points at her phone dangling from the charger cord next to the knocked over bedside table. The light flashing to indicate the array of missed calls she must have gotten. The guilty look clear on her face. "If he... if I... we would have known sooner." 

"Sir." They all turn when the servant walks up to them. "I have two detectives of the Tokyo police Department of Psychic Investigations. It is about young sir Katsuki." 

Two agents push the servant aside to show their badges to the flabbergasted Tachibana head of family. "Morning sir," the woman starts before looking into the room they are standing in front of, her face immediately darkens "it seems you had been yet unaware of Katsuki Yuuri's abduction. Good. That means no one had yet have the time to disturb the scene." She nods to the man next to her who's already using his walkie-talkie to call for a whole array of assistance. "Please let us go downstairs, my colleagues will be here shortly to process the scene." 

Realizing he is best off Tachibana calmly allows for the officer to guide him back down stairs. Several officers with a multitude of equipment run past them, including several medics. he looks at the woman with a large frown on his face. She gives him a calm look back. "Is there a place we can talk in peace, it might get a bit crowded here, after all it is a Psychic abduction we are talking about and you know how serious we take those." He points to his office, but she nearly ignores him to prefer turning to Minako and Phichit.

"You two the relatives he talked about?" They nod slowly. "Good. In that case please go outside and ask for Atsu, he'll drive you to the station. We can't let you near Katsuki's current location as it is a safe house, but he will be brought to the station shortly." 

After Minako and Phichit thank her profoundly they practically run from the mansion she turns back to Tachibana. "I'll have to wait for a colleague to join me in your office." She gives a cold smile. "Protocol sir." 

4:22am  
The vans of the Psychic Investigations arrive just when one of the man wearing a gun pulls open the door of the car that was clearly run off the road. Helicopter search lights flash on setting the gruesome scene is blazing lights. Upon seeing the overpowering force upon them several men toss their guns down and place their hands on the back of their heads, clearly used in getting arrested. The man at the car door, the only one wearing facial paint obscuring his features, seems to hesitate before he turns his hand gun on his own head. If not for the heavily bleeding silver haired man that kicks his foot out through the door the man would have succeeded in killing himself before he could get arrested. 

The silver haired man looks around, a bewildered look clear on his face, before his eyes set on the officer that looks in charge. His clothes are stained with blood, most likely from at least one of the people that was in the car with him on impact, definitely from the large ragged cut disgracing the man's cheek. He mouths a soft 'how' before he sinks to his knees. 

The officer catches him before he falls completely over. "Mr Nikiforov?" he nods. "I'm officer Sanae of the Tokyo PD Psychic Investigations department. We received a call from one of our informants you would be needing our assistance here and now. I'm glad we were in time. Can you tell me who were with you?" 

Victor looks up, a bit dazed. "Sure, sure." he licks his lips. "In the car's Christophe Giacometti and my accountant, then there's the driver. There was a fire in my club, then shooting. We tried to make it to my apartment but were chased by..." His hand sweeps to the dark van that shows clear impact damage from where it hit his car. The movement too much and he slumps down, dead to the world. 

6:-- am  
Victor flinches when the doctor sets the last of the stitches. They had hoped it could have been done with some bandages but the wound had refused to close, so they took more drastic measurements. His eyes move to the two officers sitting in the chairs next to his bed. Victor's still annoyed they are refining him to his bed for at least the rest of the morning. Officer Sanae looks at him calmly. 

"I'm glad that this cut seems to be the only lasting infliction you have gotten from this event." she looks at her hands. "I'm sorry about your driver. Mr Giacometti informed us he was new?" She pauses for a moment.

Victor nods slowly, the sting of the stitches bring tears to his eyes which he brushes away swiftly. "Yes. Seung-Gil only started working for me last night." A cold chuckle falls from Victor's lips. "He said he was new and wanted an honest living but couldn't see himself work office hours. Don't even know where he picked up I needed a new driver, but he had credentials, they looked good." A deep sigh. "What a way to get to know his family. I'm not even certain they will appreciate me sending them anything." He looks up blinking. "I'm not even certain if he had any." 

His eyes move back to his hands, before he starts laughing a laugh deprived of any joy. "But that is honestly the least of my issues isn't it." He looks up, his blue eyes imploring an answer. "I... I..." His shoulders slump before he can continue. His head shakes slowly as if he's trying to get a grip on his thoughts. 

"It's a bit hard for me to swallow that the same man that always told me to work hard for what I want..." Victor falls silent. 

Sanae places her hand on Victor's knee. "We understand. You will be asked to come to the station once dismissed, I will be there to go over the situation with you." 

Victor lets out a grateful sigh. Officer Keiji gives him a solemn nod before the officers stand up and leave the room. Letting Victor alone with the doctor who starts telling him exactly how he will be best off with some sleep. Understanding he won't be allowed to do much else he leans back into the pillows and closes his eyes. 

9:52am  
Waking up when a weight lands on his bed is something Victor's used to, getting a firm slap on his chest not that much. He opens his eyes to find Chris sitting leaning half over him. A calm smile on the man's lips. When Victor looks aside Masumi stands near the door with his arm in a sling, a soft nod. 

"Morning. Sorry we could not let you sleep any longer, but there are some officers outside waiting to bring us to the station. There seems to be some new information." Masumi hums. "I tried to figure out what they had but they only told me that there was nothing to be worried about." 

10:24 am  
Victor gets his discharge papers from the assistant while an officer stands next to him with his hands on the wheelchair. No matter how much he complained his doctor was adamant, Victor was not walking the hundred feet to the van that will take them to the station. 

11:31am  
"Good morning again mr Nikiforov. Sorry for the sudden actions but we have been having quite a busy morning and some things came up we think you might want to be informed about." Officer Sanae sits down across the table from Victor. His eyes are focused on her and not the cold interrogation room they are in. "I would normally have this in a more informal room but as I said hectic, and we are completely packed right now." 

Victor blinks. "Packed? Can I ask what happened or..." He hesitantly bites his lip, looking back down to the table.

"Seems the people that were sent to kill you, were also involved in human trafficking. We found two at the hideout place they had the van parked, between the two of them..." Sanae shakes her head. "These people were involved in a lot of psychics disappearing over the course of years. That is why we are here. there are a lot of people getting some much awaited news right now." 

The officer leans over the table and takes Victor's hand in hers when her colleague opens a folder and places a photo in front of Victor. "One of them had been held in a place for some weeks that seemed to be holding one particular psychic as part of their security system." 

Victor's eyes stare at Sanae before they slowly move to the photo of a young man strapped to a chair. Several medical looking appliances are hooked up and by the look of things he'd been being fed intravenous for quite a while. The hand not held by Sanae slowly move to the photo, softly caressing the parts of the boys face not covered. Golden hair that has gone brown to lack of caring, scars that were not there when he had last seen him.

"You fund Yura..." Tears start running down his cheeks, he does nothing to stop them. "My cousin... Yura... he's safe?" He pulls the photo against his chest. "But why? He's just some temperamental kid, why hook him up like this." 

The other officer huffs before flinching when sanae gives him a dirty look. "Are you telling me you honestly did not know the kid was an electric psychic?" Victor just blinks through his tears, a dense look gracing his features. The other officer sighs. "Electric psychic's can manipulate all kinds of electronic systems. They are great when they work on the right side of the law, but in the hands of criminals." He shakes his head. 

Neither miss the odd fond look blooming on Victor's face. "Kept wondering why I could never figure out how he kept sneaking in and out of my apartment back in Russia. That little punk." His face drops, eyes flickering down to the photo. "His grandfather... Has Nikolai been informed yet?" 

Both officers shake their heads, sanae gives Victor's hand a small squeeze. "He wasn't able to inform us about that, we wouldn't even know if he hadn't overheard me and Keiji talk about our morning and we dropped your last name." A scoffing sound makes both look at her colleague. "Which is a big faux pas I will probably get a mark for, but it resulted in him responding." She giggles. "He has some interesting nicknames for you." 

"Before we can let you go near him though we need for some more information." The man grumbles. "The kid assured us you are completely legit, that he had only found out about your uncles connections to the crime world when he tried to 'borrow' some money and found an odd account." Victor's head shoots up, every nerve in his body screams that he is fully giving his attention. 

"I don't know what your biggest mistake as a teen was, but his was apparently to confront your uncle on his own. The net thing he knew he was stuffed in a crate and shipped over to Japan." The man's fingers tap on the file. "I can't believe you lot had no idea about the criminal activity, we checked your instagram, you and your uncle had quite a good relationship." 

"After my parents died, my uncle and great Uncle Nikolai with Yura were all the family I had left." Victor allows for Sanae to stroke his arm, giving him an encouraging smile to continue. "When what you have left is so little you either cut all ties or try to keep them as close as you can. I was seventeen, there was no way I was ready to cut ties." he chuckles softly. "This does explain why he was so adamant for me to 'broaden' my horizon. The expensive schools, the trips to cities all over the world, I loved it. Thought he wanted me to be better. When I decided to sell my parents business..."

"What was that exactly?" The harsh tone pulls Victor's attention from Sanae to her colleague.

"Uhm, they were art traders. Had this big exposition hall in the outskirts of St-Petersburg, it was linked to the one my mother's grandparents had set up in Paris." Victor smiles dreamily. "They loved finding new artists. Whenever they took a trip they were not satisfied unless they found at least three new names to put in their collection." 

"Why did you not continue that?" Sanae's soft voice and warm hand make Victor smile softly.

"As much as I love art, I don't have the drive to do what they did. So I sold it to one of their closest partners, used the money to set up my own nightclub. Owning your own club when you're barely twenty is crazy. If not for Chris and Masumi..." Victor smiles.

"His name isn't really Masumi. Why do you call him that?" Victor blinks at the sudden interruption. 

"It was his stage name when he still danced. It was the name on the posters Chris had of him. When we first met it's the name he introduced himself with." A quick shrug. "When somebody tells you they want to be called a certain way, I can't see any reason why not to do that."

"Well, Mr Nikiforov, you have to understand that in light of your uncles nefarious side job we will inform the Russian PI department to take a good look into your financial affairs as well. Till that is cleared your cousin will be kept at a safe location." 

"I understand the investigation, and I am certain you will find nothing. I'm an honest man, I run an honest business. But why are you keeping my cousin from me?" 

Sanae squeezes his wrist softly. "It's because of what he can do. We don't know how strong he is, but they want to be absolutely certain he can't influence the outcome. Don't worry, I will do my best to get you to see him as fast as possible."

Victor is guided out of the room into the waiting arms of Chris and Masumi. Seeing his friends he burst out in tears again, blubbering 'they found him, they found Yura' over and over on Chris's t-shirt. Sanae and her colleague walk away to another interrogation room. 

"You really think he was telling the truth." Officer Nakamura looks at Sanae. "He just gives me that 'I'm a criminal but innocent, just believe me on my pretty blue eyes' vibe." 

Sanae laughs out. "Why do you think I kept touching him. Don't forget what I am." 

7:30am  
Tachibana looks at the officers leaving his house with several boxes of electronics. He's still pissed he had to allow them into the security room on the first floor, but he couldn't risk for them to go to the basement. It's annoying enough that there are still several officers around the place, he wants to check the second set up to find out how they got in and got that Katsuki out. Because he refuses to believe his son double crossed him. 

He is not at all pleased when one of his servants suddenly turns on his television. he wants to yell at the man when the sight on the screen pulls his attention. There in an undisclosed room, devoid of any recognizable markers, is Yuuri. 

A jacket around his shoulders with the PI logo on it, an oversize shirt also bearing the PI logo dropping down his neckline. A large bruise as if his throat was held close with force disgraces his light skin, a large discoloring around the left eye and nose make no effort to hide he was forcefully beaten. The small cut on his lip causes his smile to twitch a bit when he greets the interviewer. 

"Good morning Japan. Thank you all for allowing me to interrupt your morning routine with this impromptu interview." The bulky looking man smiles softly to the camera. "I'm Morooka Hisashi and with me is Katsuki Yuuri, which many of you will remember as the young man that had that vision during one of my items a few months ago that saved hundreds of lives." 

Morooka takes a chair and slowly sits down. "I must first thank you for allowing me to take this interview with you after what I must assume has been the worst night of your life." 

Yuuri slowly nods, lifting up a cup of tea and slowly takes a sip before answering. "I need to get this out of my system or I'm going to bottle it all down. I'm done with keeping myself in hiding. It can only do harm to me." 

"Alright, alright." Morooka nods a small pause falls between them. "Do you want to do a small recap or do we ask the PI officer?" Yuuri looks up and at somebody behind the camera. 

"No, no, I'll do it." He looks up, right into the camera. "After I had that vision my life became a mess. People started to hunt me down, wanting my ability for themselves. My parents did everything in their power to keep me safe, but they were eventually bullied by a rich family to trade me off. This marriage contract was signed with the absolute promise that I would be safe." Yuuri starts shaking, tears well in his eyes. He breaths in a few times before he continues.

"I never trusted the people that basically bought me, not for money or goods but for my parents peace of mind, they were so eager to get me they had send more people to my parents house to convince them then was really needed. I was in their main house for two weeks, the marriage was supposed to take place in two weeks from now."

Yuuri licks his lips, twitching when he touches the part that is damaged. "Was supposed to take place? You're not referring to last night with that are you Katsuki-kun?" Morooka interrupts his thoughts. Yuuri shakes his head.

"Somehow they must have figured out I was planning to escape. I had made clear over the phone to my mother that I couldn't wait to see them again. That I wanted to go home." Yuuri gets a sad look that pulls at Morooka's heartstrings, he hands him his cup of tea again. Yuuri takes a sip. "Thank you. Like I said they must have known something, because yesterday... I can't believe it was just yesterday... I was called into the office. Something came up and they had moved the wedding up, plus me and this husband I had till then still not met would move to a safer location right after the ceremony. It was such short notice, there was no way for my parents or anyone to attend." 

"I was upset, called for a couple of bottle of wines, sent my best friend out to have my 'stag-night' without me, my godmother who was there went down to see if she could at least barter me an extra day or so. Anything to have my parents at least come over. When the servant came with some more bottles we heard a noise in the en suite bathroom, he told me to stay behind while he looked. I thought it was the towel I had used earlier dropping down." Yuuri shakes his head.

"After that things are a mess. I saw the servant fall, thought he slipped, so I rushed over to the bathroom." Morooka gives Yuuri the chance to calm down. They must have come in during Lunch, waiting to get me alone long enough to strike." Yuuri shivers.

"I was wrapped in a sheet and tossed down into a couple of arms, then stuffed in a car. It was horrendous as my visions went haywire. I can inform you it is not the most relaxing way to meet the man your intended to marry." he slaps his hands over his face, letting out a hiccuping noise. After that he shakes his head.

"If not for the Psychic Investigations... I wouldn't be here today." At that an officer steps in the image leading Yuuri away. Morooka turns to the camera.

"What Katsuki meant is that at roughly 3:30 am last night the local PI department in Tokyo was called by one of their known informers. This person was able to tell them exactly where they would be able to find the group that had taken Katsuki from this so called safe place. When they located him with the additional information he was found along one other man that seems to have his own abilities." Morooka looks cranky.

"Turns out that the same man that was leading this group, that is apparently responsible for several psychics being taken over the past years, was the man Katsuki's parents had promised to be wed to. I have been informed that the contract will be considered null and void. After all the man is in jail for kidnapping and abusing several psychic. There is a very small change that he'll ever see the light of day again." 

Tachibana throws something at the tv, he's fuming. How dare they. Sure they did not mention his families name but he doubt it will take very long. How could things have gone so wrong, there could be no way some psychic could have gotten that information. He hears a small cough, when he looks up he sees the PI officer look at him with a very cold look in her eyes. Behind her are several other officers and it's clear he is not going to like what is to happen next.

"Seems your son had something to say about your basement. Want to show it to us?" Her eyes and smile are both as cold as ice. Tachibana Toraichi knows he has lost when he sees that he is surrounded. "Not that we need your assistance, he gave us all the information we needed." 

8:13am  
Sanae turns to Keiji. "This is insane. I was supposed to have today off you know. Was on my way home when I got called in because they needed me on the Nikiforov case, now this..." A loud beeping makes them turn to one of the monitors in the room. 'Nikiforov? Roman Nikiforov or Old man Victor?' 

Both investigators turn to the kid they thought had been more dead than alive. "You can hear us?" another bleep 'Da. Now tell me, did my worthless uncle get offed because of what he did to me, or did that stupid cousin of mine get in trouble. Because if it is the lat, I call my uncle to be responsible. Uncle or the dude that is keeping me' 

"Victor Nikiforov is your cousin? Did he know what you could do, was he in any way..." A loud beep. 'Do you think I'd tell that Idiot. He's so honest he would have made me go to a psychic academy the moment he found out. The only thing not straight about him is his taste in partners' There seems to be a pause. 'Should have told him...' 

the next day

5:29pm  
Victor sits in a car with Sanae and the cranky officer that finally told him his name. They allowed him to make the call to Yura's grandfather about where he was and how he was doing. Now they were on their way to allow Victor to finally see him. Sanae leans over and places her hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry we have to be so secretive, but till we know for sure that we got everyone from both the Tora group as the ones stolen." Victor nods. 

6:03pm  
The machines in the room beep. They are all old fashion monitors but one, nothing is connected to any means to connect to the outside world, this one allows for some communication to take place between the two. Yura's body is put in a medical induced slumber most of the time to allow him to strengthen. Sanae and Nakamura oversee the situation from inside the room. Even the cranky officer cracks somewhat of a grin when Yura verbally grinds Victor over calling him old.

Three months later

All investigations lead to the same conclusion. Tachibana conglomery had been a front for an intensive worldwide trafficking network of stolen psychic's. Their Mode of Operation always differed but came down to people believing the psychic was in their safe care, or had simply run away. The string of arrest that had followed the revelations had shook not just Japan but many more countries as it seemed that they had bases of operation in nearly every country. 

Roman Nikiforov had been deemed their middle man into Russia through a port that had been kept out of all the books. Poorly he could not be questioned as his lifeless body had been found tied headfirst to one of the pillars in that same port. No means to identify the culprit as all cameras had appeared to malfunction, most likely to leave no trace of Nikiforov's bad doing.

Victor Nikiforov was cleared of any charges that he might have known of his uncles wrong doings, especially after Tachibana Kotetsu admitted that he had been ordered to kill the man when he had apparently started to ask one to many questions. 

Over a thousand psychics had been located and brought back to their families, or in case of extensive trauma a facility that would help them regain their lives back. Some had been taken several decades before. A few had been born in captivity. 

Katsuki Yuuri had been on the forefront to finding several of them. He had also become a very well liked person in many Morooka interviews, mostly spotted with a small toy poodle he had been gifted. His latest success was advocating world wide protection for psychic. Special academies weren't enough if the average person still looked at them with fear and bad people saw in them something they could make money off. 

Yura Plisetsky was released after intensive rehabilitation, finally allowed to rejoin his cousin and grandfather who decided to take the kid on a trip to a non disclosed location.

Hasetsu Japan.  
Victor looks at the woman driving the van they are all seated in. With her hair loose and a light summer jacket on she looked every bt ready to enjoy these final exceptional warm days. He looks at the kid in the passenger seat. Yura is slumped back, hoodie up and his phones headphones securely in. next to Victor Makkachin stirs from their slumber. 

"I can't believe you and him managed to keep it up. I swear if I had been in your situation I would have cracked." Sanae looks at Victor through the rear view mirror. 

"There were so many times I nearly did. But he insured me if we could keep our stories up we would be able to be together forever." 

A loud gagging sound coming from Yura proves that he is most definitely listening in. "Almost? Please I'm more shocked no one picked up on it when you gave him that damn toy poodle. he named it Victor Junior for crying out loud." Sanae just laughs. 

"I can't wait to finally hear how everything really went down, because I must say for me it had been the weirdest calls in my life." 

When they step out in front of Yutopia the doors are wide open and there are lights strung everywhere. It looks like there is a festival going on. And not just the arrival of three anticipated guests. They are barely over the threshold when a small toy poodle comes running at them. Victor smiles and picks it up. "Hello Vicchan, are you happy to see me again." he looks up just in time to see Makkachin crash into Yuuri who finally gets to cuddle the dog he had seen in his visions so many times. 

Once Makka is done being petted they allow for Yuuri to stand up and finally walk over to Victor after so long. Vicchan gets unceremoniously dropped into Yura's hands, causing the puppy to let out an insulted yip. Neither Yuuri or Victor react to it as they are too busy getting reacquainted with each others mouth. Before Yura can say anything about it a water balloon snaps right at Victor's neck, making them both jump up. 

Mari looks at them with a wicked grin and a few more balloons in her arms. "Unless you guys need some more cooling off before coming in, we are ready to hear what really happened." She turns and simply saunters back in, closely followed by Makka. 

Once inside they are all served a big bowl of katsudon, and once introductions are made as most have never even met some of the other players it's finally time of the real events. Yuuri leans against Victor, much in the same style he had been sitting on his lap that first night. 

"So the moment Seung-Gil showed me that photo I finally got all the dots concluded in my head. All the half visions I was seeing that night finally made sense." 

That night; 2:32am

"I know how to get them all back. It's perfect, and you are going to hate every part of the plan." Yuuri looks at Victor, who's smile drops at once.

"If I'm going to hate it I don't really want to hear about it." The pout on Victor's lips simply beg to be kissed, so that is exactly what Yuuri does. 

"Yes you do, especially as it will get you your cousin back. And Seung-Gil's sister." 

Seung-Gil's head shoots up. "What do you mean my sister? She ran away, didn't want to be in a crime family. They killed her for that betrayal." Yuuri shakes his head. 

"That's what they want you to believe. Just like they had wanted Victor to believe his cousin had run away from home. There are a lot of runaway psychic that did not ran at all. But that is irrelevant right now as I know how to get them all back. And I need all of you to do exactly as I tell you to." He turns to Victor. "Can you please ask the driver to put the car in the closest parking spot we can find. We don't have much time and I need everyone to work along." 

The car is steered in a nearby parking garage that is open all day and all night, the driver is asked to come and sit with them. At first the man hesitates but when Yuuri informs him his talents are of the utmost importance he relents. Yuuri then takes Victor's phone and calls his great uncle, to his but not Yuuri's surprise the man picks right up.

"Good day Mister Plisetsky, I'm sorry to call you at such an odd time and on your open line no less, but it is important this call is registered." The old man grumbles. "I'm the man Victor will marry, and it seems my name is similar to your grandson. I am also a psychic like your grandson, and till my escape I too was in the clutches of the Tora group." 

There is a loud swear and some mumbling. "Put down that phone at once. If you make that call I can assure you your grandson is dead before we can do anything else. For you see the man you were about to call is the one that sold him to the Tora group. Now please shut up and listen." 

"Kid you have some guts telling a man who lived his whole life in the bratva to shut up." Nikolai's voice although heavy accented come sin extremely clear. "Yeah, but you want out because you don't want that life for your Yura. I can help you with that. all I need you to do is do as I say and trust me when I say what needs to be done."

"And that is?" Nikolai sounds calm. Something Victor knows means he is really listening. 

"We are going to expose the Tora, link it to Roman and let Yura, me, Nakoa, Seung-Gil and my lovely hamster boy, make certain nothing traces back to you or Victor in any way. But for that I need you to hang up and sent Victor the name and number of your contact in the Psychic Investigations. We will need their cooperation and I know not all of them are as clean as they pretend to be, especially psy's who have lost people to the Tora." 

The images move along Yuuri's periphery again giving his eyes a very red shine, one that turns to brown again when Nikolai Plisetsky agrees. "Oh Sir. I also need you to send me Yura's favorite picture of Potato??" Yuuri doesn't get what he asks but it seems important. He turns to Victor. "He called his cat Potato?" 

"Potya, she's called Potya. And I have enough photos of her, you could ask me." Victor looks a bit insulted when Yuuri simply shakes his head, but it is Nikolai that explains. 

"You have pictures of that cat yes, but not his favorite picture of that cat. he has never shown anyone that picture, and he will be angry to find out I shared." 

"Good. With the way they are keeping him we need that anger to get him to help us." Yuuri bows slightly to the phone. "It will be that anger that will get us what we need." 

When the phone clicks to indicate Nikolai hung up Yuuri surprises them all by turning to Seung-Gil and pull his phone from his pocket. He gives the man a semi-dirty look. 

"I feel the need to give you a shovel talk about dating my best friend, but you know him and you know pissing him off will be the last thing you'll ever do. I knew that and I didn't even know he's apparently some mastermind criminal hacker." At that he flips the phone open and dials his best friend. 

A sleepy voice mumbles a greeting to Seung-Gil seductively in the phone, and shoots up in octaves when he hears it's Yuuri.

"Yuuri. What is going on? Shouldn't you be riding like a massive waves of cock right about now. Don't tell me you chickened out." 

"Oh no, I found one very pleasurable cock, no thanks to that plug of yours. Except it seems getting dicked did nothing but make my powers more pronounced. So pronounced I now know how to end the terror of the Tora group. Problem is though, it seems that my wanted to be father-in-law is the head of that group." there is a small sound. "Put down that laptop at once, if you try to hack in to their network before I tell you my plan all you will succeed in is getting us all killed." 

"Good. This is what I need for you to do. I will soon let Seung-Gil send you a data file. It is the picture of a cat." Yuuri smiles. "No I did not suddenly become a cat person. but the psychic they have that runs the security system is. That picture is the one from his cat only his grandfather has. You will need it to make that boy go along with the plan and do it unnoticed as his vitals are monitored. After you are in you will need Minako to get round the building, he will help you to do that unseen and she needs to sneak back into that room of mine. We need it to get staged like I was stolen from the room."

"Wait? Why? We took so much effort to make it look like you ran back home..." Phichit sounds a bit annoyed what Yuuri could understand as the plan had relied a lot on Phichit not getting caught at any moment.

"I know. But the new plan is not for me to be free of the Tachibana, but for everyone to be free of the Tachibana. Please Phichit we are running out of time and we need to get Morooka to go along as well." 

Victor's phone buzzes right when Phichit starts some rapid fire questioning in what Victor assumes is Thai. Yuuri is responding at almost the same speed, apparently telling the Thai man exactly how things will have to play out. He looks at the photo and snickers, yeah he understands why Yura had not wanted him to ever see it. The number and name though are one he recognize as the PI officer that he had spoken with when he had followed some of his leads to Japan in his quest to find Yura. He dials it.

"Hello Sanae, seems you do know my great uncle Nikolai." The response is some shuffling noises and a closing of a door. "To make things easy, I'm in a car with Katsuki Yuuri, he knows how to end the Tora." After that he hands his phone to Yuuri 

"Good evening Sanae. I'm Katsuki Yuuri and I need your help getting your son home. Yes. He was taken by the Tora. I know where he is. We can get him back in no more than one week if only you do exactly as I say. In about an hour you will have to be at an exact location with a massive dispatch. You will find a car driven off the road, when you arrive you will see a masked man walk to that car with a gun in his hands. Yes, I want you to stop him from killing the people in the car. Although I will need you to fake the death of one of them. Yes. I will provide you with all the details later, for now you will need to know this." Yuuri starts listing locations and names so fast Victor is surprised. 

"Thank you." He hangs up and gives the phone back to Victor who is looking quite cross.

"I'm not allowing you to get hurt in a car crash." he pulls Yuuri against him.

"You aren't. As neither me nor Nakoa will be in the car. You are," his hand goes over Victor's cheek, a sad smile on his lips "and you will get hurt. Although I love your good looks that scar will be amazing too. And our kids will love it so there's that." Yuuri sighs.

"I know you don't want me to get hurt but I will need to be to make it believable, as will you and Chris and Masumi. For my plan to work the right people will need to know we had nothing to do with anything..." a sigh "or each other till this entire thing has been resolved. Knowing that if we do so we will be able to live the rest of our lives together is enough but it is going to be difficult not have you in my life for those three months." 

He sees the color drain from Victor's face. "Three months. We will be apart for three months?" 

"Three months apart, so that we can have the rest of our lives together. If anyone fails you'll get tossed in jail for several charges and who knows what will happen to me." Yuuri kisses Victor. "Now listen carefully. Me and Nakoa will steal a bike that is on a floor above us, we will go to the location where those people that came to kill you came together before going to your club. In the meantime Seung-Gil will be driving the car along the route I told Phichit to set out. At some point tachibana will spot you and set in pursuit, he will drive you off the road. Before he does that I need for all three of you to have put on the lower half of your safety belts."

"After it happens, well you can kick him as hard as you like the moment he opens the door. I will be taking your weapons with me though as they can not be found." Victor pulls Yuuri closer. "Once in the care of Sanae you will have to follow that contingency plan your father had set up for you. Phichit and Yura will make certain that before morning all the data is corresponding to that story."

"So as long as I stay away from you while they trace if I'm involved there will be nothing illegal to be found." Yuuri nods. "But the moment I am cleared..."

"You get your ass over to my parents house. We will hold a party and I will fuck your brains out in my old room." 

Hasetsu the celebration

"Oy. Did you have to actually say that part. It's bad enough you guys have been grinding into one another all night." Yura takes a few more bites of what Yuuri thinks is his third bowl of Katsudon. "Plus you told the old leech you were gonna have kids, no amount of what you guys do will result in that." 

Yuuri just giggles. "Maybe not but we already have three of the five I dreamed about." Victor looks up amazed.

"Three?" Yuuri nods before pointing at Makkachin, Vicchan and Yura. "Ah I understand the dogs but how does Yura fit in?" 

"Nikolai send over the papers to make you Yura's legal guardian right? Well after we marry I will also get those rights. And that means we get to raise him." 

They start kissing again, quickly becoming oblivious to the room around them. 

Sanae leans over to Minako. "So that set up in the room over at the Tachibana, that was all your doing?" Minako nods, a bit more loosely as Hiroko had given her the good sake. 

"Hadn't scaled the outside of a building in years, but it seemed it was a safer route than going through the house. Had only just arrived back in my own room when Phichit came knocking on the door." Both women smile towards the hacker who was all cuddled up to Seung-Gil, who after his official death was recorded had shed the family name Lee for an alias. Not that either woman doubted he would soon change that name to Chulanont in the not foreseen future. Mostly because Yuuri kept calling him the other mr Chulanont from the moment he had arrived. 

Victor pulls his lips away from Yuuri's. "I wish I could have seen the look on my uncle's face when instead his contact he was confronted with your sister and Nikolai." At that Yura sticks his phone under Victor's nose, playing a small clip showing the moment it dawned on Roman's face the game was up. 

Once everyone has found a place to stay, basically the woman are all in the family or Mari's room, and the men are mostly in the empty banquet room, Yuuri can finally press Victor down in his bed. He had been dreaming about this moment for so many times over the last few months he had lost track of the count. 

The tie he knotted so that it fitted nicely between Victor's teeth, in the hope to muffle most of the sounds, was one of Yuuri's favorites. By the look of things though Victor would sooner make him burn it then let him wear it, for now it did it's job. They only ones got called to keep it down and that was when Victor had rolled his hips so that Yuuri had been unable to stop himself from moaning loudly. 

After he had come and he had allowed Victor to come as well, they cleaned up and crawled against each other in the small bed. 

"I can hardly wait till we are in St Petersburg. I have already seen your apartment so many times in visions I fear i will know everything about it." He turns his head smiling. "But these three months were worth the wait to finally get to fuck you like you promised me I could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes on Chapter 2 if you are interested in a mix it up of your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Who ever you are. 
> 
> Please let me know with a comment. :}


End file.
